


My Heart Has Changed Its' Mind

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Broken Heart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a very fickle thing.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Has Changed Its' Mind

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

          _Dearest Nick,_

_I want you to know that it isn’t easy to write this letter, just as I know it won’t be easy to read it. Nick, I searched every dark corner in the shadows of my mind for the right words and the time to tell you this in person, but I couldn’t do it. I know that’s cowardly of me, but I couldn’t stand the idea of seeing what I wanted to say hurt you. It’s not easy to do this even on paper, especially since “I love you” is what you’ve heard from me until now._

_You see, Nick, my heart is telling me that it’s over, and there’s nothing I can do. I know that it’s not your fault, but I really can’t see where it’s my fault either. Nick, my eyes still can see that you are everything I need, my arms could still hold you tight, and my lips could kiss you just as many times. The only problem is the fact that my heart has changes its’ mind. Please know that I really am sorry….._

_Greg_

          No matter how many times Nick has read this letter over the years, it still shakes him to his very core. After he left Vegas, he drifted around for a while, and finally went back to Texas. He tried to contact Greg several times after he received the letter, but Greg wouldn’t even talk to him.

 

          Nick never understood how Greg could just toss five good years aside. Greg was Nick’s whole world, but it didn’t seem to matter. That’s the very reason Nick has refused to give his heart to anyone. It made him very distrusting. He hopes he will be able to find someone one day, but knows that it’s highly doubtful…..

 

END

* * *


End file.
